Holiday
by livin4rain
Summary: Hermione is forced to take a well deserved break. For the first time since Hermione has been out of school, she takes a Holiday on Christmas. Her friends send her off to a wizarding island, but trouble seems to follow Hermione. Rest inside!


_Holiday_

Hermione is forced to take a well deserved break. For the first time since Hermione has been out of school, she takes a Holiday on Christmas. Her friends send her off to a wizarding island, but trouble seems to follow Hermione and she runs into someone from her past. Now she is stuck on an island with the one person she had hoped she would never have to see again, Draco Malfoy… Boy what a vacation this will turn out to be!

Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Harry Potter...

"Hermione…" Ginny whined at her friend.

"No, absolutely not, everything will fall behind if I leave," Hermione protested staring at the desk in front of her.

"Hermione, you can't say no, we already bought you the room and that wasn't cheap. Are you going to let all that money go to waste? It is Christmas you know and when was the last time you took Christmas off?" Ginny prodded.

"I don't have to answer that," Hermione said her mouth turning into a thin line, reminding Ginny of Professor McGonagall.

"Don't stress me Hermione, you know it is bad for the baby and you stressing yourself stresses _me_," Ginny said, patting her slightly swollen belly. Hermione sighed; Ginny didn't give her a choice really.

"Fine, but I'm taking my papers with me," Hermione snapped.

"No, nothing work related," Ginny scowled at her.

Hermione gave Ginny a pensive look before shutting bag and placing it under her desk. She'd leave it; after all she just _might_ enjoy a vacation on a tropical wizarding island for a few days.

"You win," Hermione frowned.

"Come on Hermione, this will do you good. Just think about it… You have hit a problem in this case. After a few days of relaxing, you will come back with a clear mind and probably be able to see the answer!" Ginny said animatedly.

"Yeah," Hermione said mulling it over in her head. That _did_ make sense and _could_ work…

"Bye Hermione, we'll see you in a few days!" Ginny said hugging Hermione tightly.

"Remember to have fun 'Mione," Harry said grinning broadly and handing her, her suitcase.

"Don't forget to write!" Ron said and Hermione hugged them both before hurrying over to the apperation point.

"Bye guys!" Hermione waved grinning at her friends broadly before disappearing.

"So did you swap the cases?" Ron asked turning to Ginny.

"Of course I did!" Ginny scowled. "I did it right before I gave it to Harry!"

"How long do you think it will be before she notices that the briefcase she tried to smuggle with her is full of some magazines instead of her work papers?" Harry said starting to walk towards the exit.

"I don't know. All I know is that I wouldn't want to be anyone by her when she finds out," Ron said grinning sheepishly.

"What is this? The big bad Auror afraid of a little bookworm?" Ginny teased.

"If you weren't pregnant I'd make you pay for that," Ron grunted.

"I love you too Ron," Ginny chirped. The trio laughed as they through the exit and out into the open. Christmas was just around the corner…

"Uh! I can't believe them!" Hermione scowled once she got into her room. Her briefcase had magazines in it instead of her current case! "They are dead as soon as I get back," she said clenching her teeth in anger.

The hotel was marvelous. It was built into the side of a small mountain on the island, and you could see over the trees to the ocean. Her room had a beautiful view of the ocean and Hermione couldn't help but begin to enjoy herself.

Her room was huge! It was bigger then her flat! A large bed stood in the corner and to the right of it was large sliding doors that opened to a patio. The walls were a dull yellow color and there was hardwood in the kitchen, (unfortunately there was no food in the kitchen so she would have to go down for lunch) and a dusty yellow white carpet in the bedroom. The bathroom was almost as big as the closet, which was about the size of the bedroom in her flat.

Hermione loved it and would have stayed longer in her wondrous room if her stomach hadn't alerted her to the fact that it was lunch time. She padded down the stairs and looked about the large entrance room. The dining room was just to right of it and she smiled at the woman who seated her at the large table at the center.

There was an elderly couple sitting a little ways down the table talking in a whisper. Three men in the forties were spaced around the table in flowered shirts and Hermione hid a chuckle. Then there were a few girls at the end of the table giggling and batting their eyes at the person who had just walked through the door.

Hermione was just about to eat when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. Someone was looking at her. The girls at the end of the table were giggling and looking behind her. Hermione turned around and dropped her cup.

A/N: Tell me what you think please! I'll update soon!


End file.
